Users often employ computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. For example, users of a social networking system can use their computing devices to interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In interacting with one another, the users can make use of emojis. For instance, emojis can be used in timeline posts and in messages. By using emojis in connection with text, a user can ascribe sentiment to the text. Further, emojis can be used in a standalone manner to express ideas nonverbally. A plurality of emojis can be available to a user. The user can often be able to employ search functionality to choose a desired emoji from the available emojis.